Chaos Fiction: Rules and Guidelines
Just a Few Things Apocalypses: Most Apocalypses were fortunately averted or not as bad as they were in their original works. Usually by other fictional characters who were not there to prevent the disaster before. Alternate Timelines: I use the DC Multiverse since it has a more concrete map of how things work with some tweaks. here are the main Universes. Earth 0: Life did not develop on this Earth. Seen in Star Trek: The Next generation episode: All Good Things and variations of it are seen in the animated film: Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths and the fan Manga Dragonball Multiverse. Earth Prime: '''Our Earth. Nuff Said. This universe creates the Fiction that exists as reality in the other universes. It's been visited a few times by some characters. '''Earth One: I'll explain why below but this Universe is actually a "reboot Earth" where most of the popular fictional characters appeared in the 21st century instead of the 20th century. Usually the characters are the reboot or remake versions. The Daniel Craig Bond is the Only Bond. the BBC Sherlock lives here. Godzilla only recently appeared in 2014. The MCU is canon, and DC heroes are closer to the DCEU or the Arrowverse with some exceptions such as Batman being a composite of the Nolan version and the Snyder version. The J.J. Abrams Star Trek film Series occurs in the far future of this world. Earth Two:'''The Earth we focus on the most. The name comes from a meeting between both this Earth and Earth One, where the Earth Two inhabitants were too polite to point out they should be named Earth One because they came first. '''Earth Three: '''The"Mirror" Universe. This Universe reverses Good and Evil with some exceptions. Cthulhu and the Old Ones are benevolent beings who secretly rule humanity. God and Jesus are Evil while Satan and Mammon are Good. The Romans discovered and conquered the Americas before their collapse, resulting in Italian American Christopher Columbus discovering Europe. Britain had a war against tyrant George Washington(from the Assassin's Creed DLC: The Tyranny of King George) led by Thomas Jefferson and Charles Cornwallis, in which it gained independence. The Colors of the American flag are reversed. The Confederate States fought to end Slavery against the US and won but President John Wilkes Booth was Assassinated afterwards by Abraham Lincoln. In Britain, Famed Detective James Moriarty and retired Colonel Sebastian Moran hunted the criminal Mastermind Sherlock Holmes and the sadistic Dr.Watson. Refugees form the Planet Mars arrives in 1898 but died from the Common Cold. Nazi Germany was a short lived Utopia before its downfall. The Crime Syndicate of America and Several other Supervillians committed crimes in the 1960s opposed by Heroes like Alexander Luthor and the Jester. Luthor brought in The justice League from Earth Two to defeat the Syndicate. Britain is Fascist along with The Great Brigade as a Ruler who was killed in an encounter with the Main Earth's Doctor.Despite their name the Decepticons are actually the good guys while the Autobots are not. Townsville is under the control of Mad Scientist Oppressor Utonium and the Powerpunk Girls. An alliance called the United Arab States was attacked by a Radically Christian United States and responded by declaring a war on Terror. This universe also bled over to Equestria due to it being a part of this world In the past. In this universe's Equestria, King Sombra is a benevolent ruler opposed by the Villainous sisters of Celestia and Luna. Gideon and Pacifica Gleeful visited the town of Gravity Falls and were opposed by the Pine Twins, who had enslaved the Dream Demon Bill Cypher. The Monsters that are trapped under Mount Ebott are much more sadistic. Steven, Jasper, Lapis and Peridot form the Crystal Gems. In the distant future, humanity made first contact with the Vulcans and promptly killed them and took their technology, reverse engineering it to form the Terran Empire and conquer many worlds. This Empire since collapsed after the Captain James Kirk from Earth Two convinced Earth Three's Spock to work towards changing it. '''Fourth World: '''Inhabited by the peaceful world of New Genesis and the Dark Counterpart of Apokolips. Accessible via Boom Tube. '''5th Dimension: Inhabited by magical Imps capable of altering reality itself, also known as the Q Continuum. extends to other parts of various realities. Home of Mxyzptlk, Bat-Mite, the Great Gazoo, The Impossible Man and every being to use the name "Q". Everealm: '''A Universe where Fairy Tale Characters and stories are transported to so that they may be preserved. It is a seemingly endless fantasy realm and also includes Oz, Wonderland, Mewni, Enchancia and others. '''Earth X: '''Originally going to be named Earth Swastika but that was too controversial. Earth X is a universe where the Axis powers won World War II through a combination of factors, such as the Assassination of Franklin Delano Roosevelt, the Germans inventing the Atom Bomb first, Vandal Savage assuming leadership of Nazi Germany, the summoning of the Norse Gods and Alien intervention. Germany conquered Europe and part of America while the other half largely belonged to Japan. In the 1960's, the Germans experimented with alternate universes, resulting in bringing heroes into the world that defeated their Axis Counterparts. American resistance weakened the Nazi presence in the country, forcing the Nazis to occupy only Europe. The holocaust was exposed and a Cold War with the Japanese Empire ensued. By 2010, the Greater German Reich is on the verge of collapsing and is in a state of new reforms, loosening its persecution of Jews and in a situation akin to the declining Soviet Union. '''Earth 11(Currently Earth 63): '''A Universe where the genders of the inhabitants are reversed. Gender Roles are also reversed.This universes is believed to have been created by the 5th Dimensional Imp Mxyzptlk to taunt Superman by transporting them there. He realized a discrepancy when he saw that Mxyzpptlk, unaware of Superman's secret identity, made the Superman and Clark Kent counterparts separate women. This Universe continued to exist and even had its own history. It's latest point in the timeline is when the crew of Red Dwarf in the distant future encountered their parallel Genderbent Coutnerparts. It also has an Equestrian counterpart, usually with the male counterparts having similar themed names(Twilight Sparkle=Dusk Shine, Rainbow Dash=Rainbow Blitz, etc). '''Earth 191: A Universe in which the Confederates States won the American Civil War due to a combination of factors such as the successful delivering of Order 191(hence this universe's designation), assistance by time traveling Afrikaners, and aid from Britain and France. this led to the U.S. searching for strong allies of its own and forming an alliance with Germany. During World War I another Civil War broke out which the U.S. won and then helped Germany achieve victory. Post War America, Russia and Britain changed radically. In America, Theodore Roosevelt was assassinated and replaced by the Corrupt Chalres Foster Kane. Kane was overthrown in a Socialist Revolution led by Eugene Debs. Debs died and was replaced by Al Capone and later Joe Steele(A Joseph Stalin born in America). Steele became a dictator of a Communist US. Britain rebuilt itself along American lines. Russia's Communist Revolution was subdued by the Germans and it became a Constitution Monarchy with the Royal Family being celebrities. in short: America=Russia, Britain=America, Russia=Britain, and also France=China. The mistreatment of the C.S. lead to the rise of Jake Featherston(This universe's Adolf Hitler analogue), and the C.S.(now akin to Nazi Germany) starting World War II. Germany meanwhile battled France and Britain. The Atom Bomb was invented thanks to German Scientist Albert Einstein and used on France, Britain and the C.S. In fact the only nation the bomb wasn't used on was Japan. Featherston was killed. Afterwards a Cold War began with America as the U.S.S.A. against Britain and Russia. It appears that several figures in one country have lives that parallel those of their counterpart country in our timeline i.e. America(Theodore Roosevelt=Tsar Alexander, Charles Foster Kane=Tsar Nicholas II, Oliver Haddo=Grigori Rasputin, Eugene V Debs=Vladimir Lenin, Bill Clinton=Vladimir Lenin), Britain(Winston Churchill=Franklin Roosevelt, John Lennon=John F.Kennedy, James Bond=Jack Ryan, Margaret Thatcher=Ronald Reagan), Russia(Anatoly Cherdenko=Margaret Thatcher, Natasha Romanoff=Emma Peel, Tanya Grotter=Harry Potter) etc. Gods: All Gods are true. They can be killed, usually by other Gods or demigods, but worship of them can resurrect them. The Norse Gods and the Olympians discovered a time loop they abuse to ressurect themselves after multiple deaths. The Olympians have been killed by Ares, Kratos, and Xena. The Norse Gods were killed in Ragnarok. Sliding Timescales Long running Franchises tend to be placed in the year they first appeared unless stated otherwise(Batman premiered in 1939, but an early story states he's been active since 1937). -All Characters age in real time. Such as the Simpsons. The only exception is if the character is canonically a Cartoon, like Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny. Toons do not age. -The characters tend to experience a life that is a combination of their long history across Media. Such as The Scooby gang going on many cases with each series being different points in their career. -Most characters would be placed at their debut date such as all the Robins and Miles Morales. Exceptions are made in case when the character is connected to another character's youth. For Example the character of Tommy Elliot appeared in 2003 while Batman appeared in 1939, but Elliot is Bruce Wayne's childhood friend so he is placed in 1939 to keep this detail. -"Status Quo is God" does not apply here and has changed some details in the lives of the characters. This impacts Episodic Shows where plot lines tend to be dropped or ignored suddenly become life changing, Godzilla Godziilla(Gojira in Japan) first appeared as a monster in 1954 attacking Tokyo. He was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer in that film but the inventor committed suicide, preventing its use again. Another Godzilla appeared and was hostile for a time until an event in the 1970s in which the benevolent Mothra convinced Godzilla to fight King Ghidorah and save Humanity. Godzilla enjoyed acting as a Hero and continued to do so. The American and Japanese Government as part of a project moved all the Monsters to an island later dubbed "Monster Island", some of the benevolent Monsters moved there as well. The Third World War unleashed Cthulhu, which Godzilla defeated but was driven insane by, reverting to his more violent form throughout the post 80's and 90's until his death, at which point his son dubbed Godzilla Jr or "Minilla" took over the role. The monster that attacked New York in 1998 had nothing to do with Godzilla, this was spread by a Japanese survivor of a shipwreck who only saw the creature's fins, which were similar in appearance to Godzilla's. The New York Monster referred to as "Zilla" had one surviving hatchling that the Government trained and used to fight monsters. This "Zilla" was mind-controlled by Aliens and later killed by the now full grown Godzilla Jr. The Full-grown Godzilla Jr acted out the part of his father, disappearing in 2005 and reappearing in 2014 to battle the Mutos. The Horrifically Mutated undead Godzilla attacked Japan in 2016 and was dubbed Shin Godzilla. The Simpsons The Simpsons is an odd case. They age in real time, and presumably most of the newer School plots wouldn't happen since Bart and Lisa would be out of School by now. Homer is pushing 65 and is now a Senior citizen. Grampa Abe Simpson is apparently dead but a Future Episode of the show revealed he was cryogenically frozen with his tombstone in "Barthood" be a grave with no body since his freezing was a secret. Lisa became President but was killed by Nehemiah Scudder in a coup in 2033. Bart dropped out of school, was part of a band with Ralph Wiggum, and later went back to school and became a Judge of the Supreme Court. Maggie became a Rock Star. Homer and Marge divorced briefly but reunited as senior citizens. Both Homer and Bart survived the Scudder regime and restoration of Society, celebrating by going off to see the Itchy and Scratchy Movie. Homer passed away. Bart is last seen as a senior citizen with Milhouse. Finally much later on, A cyborg Burns reunites with his Teddy Bear Bobo. -Superheroes get their own section. Stand Ins: In some areas the Fictional Character based on or parodying a Real Figure will replace that figure. This does not mean that Real Figure doesn't exist also. This is mostly so that if anyone decides to write stories in canon with this series besides me, they shouldn't be limited to the Stand ins. Time Travel Time Travel usually works loosely by Endgame/Dragonball Z rules...Sort of. When you time travel, you are really sent to the past, in which case time tries to reassert itself so that it follows its original course. For example, if you kill your grandfather by accident, two things will begin happening, you will either cease to exist and never have travelled back in time which takes a long time itself to kick into effect(just ask Marty McFly), or time will try to reassert itself, like say, making you fall in love with your grandmother so you could effectively become your own grandfather. (Much like Philip J Fry) In the event that the Timeline can not be restored, it will break off into another Universe following the event that altered the Universe to separate it apart. Time travelers that alter history either go forward in the Universe they travelled to or return to the Universe they originally came from to find it unchanged for this reason. For Marty McFly, his present self also travelled through time and returned to a separate universe, allowing McFly to basically live out his life. Stable Time Loop Nothing changes as the Time Travel already happened. -Harry Potter(Cursed Child is not canon, or at least it had a different plot, akin to AustinCommel's rewrite in "Let's Fix Harry Potter and the Cursed Child"). -Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure